supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mysterious Traveler
The Mysterious Traveler is a character seen in the PSP version of Super Monkey Ball Adventure. He can be found in Jungle Island, Moonhaven, Zootopia, and Kongri-la. Description The Mysterious Traveler is an unknown monkey from a distant future who tells you the events leading up to this game's. He has yellow fur and white skin, and wears a tattered blue shirt, backpack, and sandals along with an ancient book along with him. Story The Mysterious Traveler tells you the tale of how the Super Monkey Ball Team (AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, and GonGon) actually came to be in the first place. The following is his story (slightly revised): "Do you know the ancient story about the four magical monkeys? Not the one about the destruction of Joy by the Naysayers. This is the story of how the four super monkeys came to be... "On Jungle Island, in a time far away from now, there lived three very good friends; a young monkey called AiAi, his sweetheart, MeeMee, and his best friend, GonGon. And what of Baby I hear you ask? Everyone has heard of Baby's super intelligence but as of yet Baby has not been born, remember what I said about a different present; this is one of the paradoxes of time travel. I'll explain later, it can get very confusing! Along with AiAi and his friends on Jungle Island is another young monkey named Hihi. Hihi is a bully and spends most of his time picking on AiAi, trying to stir up trouble between him and MeeMee. Hihi is extremely jealous of AiAi as he wants MeeMee to be his bride. "GonGon, ever the loyal friend of AiAi, is always getting himself into trouble as he tries to protect AiAi from Hihi's nefarious scheming, but AiAi and GonGon were not originally friends. GonGon was the son of a pirate and along with the crew they carried out rampages throughout Jungle Island stealing all the bananas. To help all the hungry monkeys, AiAi decided to head to the legendary Monkey Tower as it was told that at the very top of Monkey Tower was a castle full of bananas, more than any monkey would ever need. The Monkey Tower was protected by many dangerous labyrinths with no guarantee of survival if one fell off. AiAi also knew that a magical ball could be called upon from ancient times to protect those entering the labyrinth. After reciting the magical chant 'Ei Ei Poo', AiAi was encompassed in a mysterious ball which protected him from the dangers of the labyrinth and took him to the top of Monkey Tower. Unknown to AiAi, GonGon had been covertly watching him and he followed AiAi in his own mysterious ball... "So you want me to continue? Very well, GonGon has just followed AiAi to the top of Monkey Tower... Entering the castle at the top of the Tower, AiAi was astounded with the amount of bananas that confronted him. As he stood there in wonder the greedy GonGon pushed past him and began to steal the castle's bananas. Suddenly the castle collapsed in on GonGon who became trapped and unable to escape. The kindly AiAi helped him to escape and forgave his misdemeanors and said to him, 'I cannot forgive the reasons for your actions, but I can forgive you.' GonGon was deeply moved by AiAi's mercy and vowed to give up his pirating ways and return all the bananas back to Jungle Island. From this point forward, their friendship has never waned. "But I digress! Back to Jungle Island with AiAi and his friends. AiAi and MeeMee grow up together and get married with GonGon as best man and soon Baby is born. Due to an unforeseen event, Baby matures quickly and is endowed with astonishing abilities, but that's a story for another time. AiAi and GonGon create and run a successful enterprise with AiAi the ideas monkey and GonGon the grease monkey, well the muscle, anyway! Together they make a great team working on various projects and earn millions of bananas so that Jungle Island can live in peace. You may hear of them in time... "And what of the wicked Hihi? Well, you may know him by a different name now. Whilst AiAi and his friends moved on with their lives, Hihi graduated from the Jungle Island School of Mechanics with high marks in engineering and sets himself up a lab and goes by the name of Dr. Bad-Boon. See, you know who Hihi is now! Dr. Bad-Boon hatched a plan that is driven by his obsession with MeeMee and is adamant to take revenge on AiAi for winning her heart when they were both younger. It is apparent to both you and I that Dr. Bad-Boon has indeed lost it - he's gone completely mad! Believing that he is indeed the most powerful of baboons, Dr. Bad-Boon considers that he will be able to travel back in time and win MeeMee's heart before she falls in love with AiAi. This driven obsession pushes Dr. Bad-Boon further along the road to insanity until one day his dreams come true and he develops his time machine..." "Where was I? Oh yes, Dr. Bad-Boon had just developed the time machine... Baby is awoken early one morning by a strange noise coming from an old shed down the road. Knowing that Dr. Bad-Boon owns the shed and ever curious he takes it upon himself to investigate. Baby creeps down to the shed and looking though the window is astonished to see a strange ball of energy that warps in to and out of existence with a crazed Dr. Bad-Boon looking on and, giggling to himself, cries, 'She's mine, all mine! Tomorrow, I travel back to save MeeMee!!!' Baby is troubled by what he sees and scampers back home and wakes AiAi and MeeMee to alert them of Dr. Bad-Boon's plan. Try as he might he cannot make himself clear (probably something to do with the fact he can't speak!) and he totters off in a huff. After some time Baby finds himself in AiAi's workshop and sees the plans for AiAi's Household Monkey Ball. The ball is being invented and developed based on his experience of riding on a mysterious magical ball back in his childhood. Household Monkey Ball has been developed as a useful expanding vehicle which is elastic, doesn't generate effluent gas and is able to travel at high speed. 'Ahh, so this is what Dad is getting so excited about. It looks like it's still being developed but it must have been useful in the past. But I don't have time to stop and think so I'll risk any bugs that are left and hope that Dad forgives me in time.' Baby snags the ball in his little hands and rushes off to Dr. Bad-Boon's lab. Inside the lab, a glimmering vortex of light floats above the floor, the center of which seems to have no end. Dr. Bad-Boon is sitting in a strange contraption that glides towards the vortex and in no time he disappears in to the vortex. Baby hurries over to the diminishing hole and jumps through and unknowingly transports himself back in to the past... "I was just thinking that you might return. So Baby has just been transported back to the past in an attempt to stop Dr. Bad-Boon... Baby awakes on a street with a familiar face peering over him. 'Are you okay?' he says, 'Where is your Mama? What are you doing here all alone?' Baby is taken aback to see this familiar face and wants to cry out to his father. But he realizes that AiAi is not yet his father. Holding out his arms for comfort, AiAi picks up Baby and takes him home. In time Baby manages to show AiAi what Dr. Bad-Boon is up to. AiAi is horrified at what Bad-Boon is intent on doing and enlists the help of his friends, GonGon and MeeMee, knowing that he cannot battle Dr. Bad-Boon on his own. The group of friends start to hunt down Dr. Bad-Boon only to discover a wake of destruction and unhappiness from where he had been. They followed the misery left behind by Dr. Bad-Boon believing that they were too late to stop his madness. In one of the villages a stranger stands, observing the desolation. 'It's a shame that you have all given up so easily,' he says, 'You do not understand the power that you possess and that power lies in the hands of the youngest of us all! Follow your destinies and I will find you in the future. Remember, Ei Ei Poo will control that power.' And with that the familiar looking stranger looks to Baby before disappearing in to thin air... "And this is as much as I can tell you for now. A familiar looking stranger has just visited AiAi and his friends. The friends all look to each other in astonishment before MeeMee notices Baby holding out his hands. Leaning over, she takes a small ball from Baby's outstretched hand. 'Is this the magical mystery ball that AiAi talks about? Why do you have it?' she asks. The small ball is colored in to two distinct halves and weighs almost nothing. 'I didn't expect to get this ball's support again,' says AiAi, looking toward GonGon. MeeMee hands him the ball, and holding it in his hand, AiAi tells the others to stand back before uttering the words Ei Ei Poo. The ball expands in a flash to encompass AiAi. Repeating the words causes the ball to shrink back to its original size and into the palm of AiAi's hand. Baby is jumping up and down on the spot, clearly delighted at his future father's courage. 'I think we might be able to use this,' says AiAi. The group of friends all look to each other and vow to defeat Dr. Bad-Boon. The rest, as they say, is history. But the story doesn't end there..." Trivia * Although he is not featured in a trump card, The Mysterious Traveler has a description unreleased in the game's files: Who is the Mysterious Traveler? You must know by now. Explore the past with the monkey from the future. * It is a likely possibility this traveler is the narrator/storyteller of the game and the stranger that visits AiAi and friends (possibly Baby from a different time). Category:Characters Category:Super Monkey Ball Adventure Characters